Sulfurized polyunsaturated oils, or sulfurized oils, are disclosed in a book entitled RESEARCH IN PHYSIOPATHOLOGY AS BASIS OF GUIDED CHEMOTHERAPY by Emanual Revici, M.D., published by D. Van Nostrand Company, Inc., 1961, pages 334 and 335. A method of preparing sulfurized polyunsaturated oils referred to in the book as hydropersulfides is set forth in Note 7, page 711 of the book. This book does not disclose the use of the sulfurized compounds for preventing or reducing the desire for smoking tobacco claimed herein.